Christian Stark
Christian Stark (born on March 9th, 1968) is a German voice actor and actor, who has also worked as dialogue writer and dubbing director. He provides voices in the German dub of Shopkins. He is most famous for voicing Kankuro from "Naruto", Dick Grayson from "Batman: The Animated Series", and Terry McGinnis from "Batman: Beyond". Voices *Cheeky Chocolate (twelfth season onwards) *Peppa-Mint (twelfth season only) *Macy Macaron (twelfth season only) *Putrid Pizza (twelfth season only) *Strawberry Kiss (twelfth season only) *Apple Blossom (twelfth season only) *Daisy Petals (twelfth season only) *Dum Mee Mee (twelfth season only) *Kylie Cone and Wally Water (twelfth season only) *Toasty Pop (twelfth season only) *Chip (twelfth season only) *Spilt Milk (twelfth season only) *Murdoch (twelfth season only) *Honey Hearts (twelfth season only) *Suzie Sundae (twelfth season only) *Sweet Pea (twelfth season only) *Blow Fly (twelfth season only) *Hank (twelfth season only) *Pippa Lemon (twelfth season only) *Squished Banana (twelfth season only) *Opaletta (twelfth season only) *Off Cheese (twelfth season only) *Bling Unicorn Ring (twelfth season only) *Rainbow Bite (twelfth season only) *Silky (twelfth season only) *Twinkle Cupcake (twelfth season only) *Chico Pyramid (twelfth season only) *Freddie (twelfth season only) *Straw Besties (twelfth season only) *Melonie Pips (twelfth season only) *Toad (twelfth season only) *Hector (twelfth season only) *Bubbleisha (twelfth season only) *Jack (twelfth season only) *Harold (twelfth season only) *Colin (twelfth season only) *Sir Topham Hatt (twelfth season only) *Lady Hatt (twelfth season only) *Dusty Miller (twelfth season only) *The Photographer (twelfth season only) *Alice (twelfth season only) *The Engineer (twelfth season only) *The Dairy Manager (twelfth season only) *The Balloon Repairman (twelfth season only) *The Bargeman (twelfth season only) Songs *Never Overlook A Little Shopkin (performed) *Will You Won't You (performed) *Streamlining (performed) *You Can Only Be You (performed) *Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) *Somebody Has to Be the Favorite (performed) *Who's Cheeky? *The Hottest Place in Town *I Want to Go Home *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Trivia *He, Kaihiamal Martínez and Tokuyoshi Kawashima voiced Terry McGinnis from "Batman: Beyond" in their respective languages. *He, Christos Topoulos, Henning Nöhren, Lennardt Krüger, Tobias Schmidt, Christian Rudolf, Fabian Harloff, Robert Kotulla, Konstantin Graudus, Merete Brettschneider, Tim Kreuer, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Missler, Patrick Bach, Jürgen Holdorf, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Joshy Peters, Sascha Draeger, Michael Bideller, Joey Cordevin, Volker Hanisch, Nils Rieke, Peter Weis, Rainer Schmitt, Jens Wendland, Martin May, Bernd Stephan, Robin Brosch, Eberhard Haar, Angela Quast, Kai-Henrik Möller, Achim Schülke, Sonja Stein, Marion von Stengel, Jesse Grimm, Henry König, Lutz Herkenrath, Dagmar Dreke, Knud Riepen, Gerhart Hinze, Erik Schäffler, Jennifer Böttcher, Joachim Kretzer, Manuela Bäcker, Daniel Welbat, Klaus Dittmann, Martin Lohmann, Celine Fontanges, Till Huster, Ben Hecker, Matthias Klimsa, Simona Pahl, Monty Arnold, Anne Moll, Walter Wigand, Oliver Warsitz, Andreas Kleb, Benjamin Morik, Johannes Semm, Martin Brücker, Marcus Just, Achim Buch, Alfonso Ramírez, Ivo Möller, Christian Strempler, Takuya Iwabata, Guillermo Rojas, Manuel Campuzano, Mayra Arellano, César Árias, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Salvador Reyes, Carlos Hernández, Gaby Ugarte, Diana Pérez, Timo Kinzel, Armando Coria, Chikara Osaka, Daiki Nakamura, Víctor Ugarte, Sergio Morel, Nadine Schreier, Arturo Mercado Jr., Alfonso Ramírez, Hideo Ishikawa, Taisuke Yamamoto, Keiko Nemoto, Tomohiro Tsuboi, Paco Mauri, Leyla Rangel, Masashi Ebara, Dulce Guerrero, Hisao Egawa, Mireya Mendoza, Katharina von Keller, Humberto Vélez, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Ryūji Nakagi, Tim Grobe, Rocío Garcel, Mayumi Asano, Shigenori Sōya, Naoki Bandō, Tammo Kaulbarsch, Kenta Miyake, Nobutoshi Canna, Masayuki Omoro, Zvika Schwartzberg, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Kaihiamal Martínez, Takeshi Aono, Zbigniew Konopka, Benjamín Rivera, Eduardo Garza, Óscar Flores, Nozomu Sasaki, Mario Castañeda, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Bin Shimada, Dafnis Fernández, Herman López, Moisés Iván Mora, Irwin Daayán, Gerardo Reyero, Anna Apostolakis, Javier Olguín, Janusz Wituch, Leszek Zduń, Sōichirō Hoshi, Paweł Szczesny, Ryōtarō Okiayu, Noriko Shitaya and Hiroaki Hirata all worked on "Naruto". **Both he and Cezary Kwieciński voiced Kankuro in their respective languages. *He, Holger Mahlich, Thomas Fritsch, Dirk Bach, Patrick Bach, Robin Brosch, Sascha Draeger, Konstantin Graudus, Eberhard Haar, Fabian Harloff, Lutz Herkenrath, Till Huster, Henry König, Helmut Krauss, Martin May, Tetje Mierendorf, Robert Missler, Sky du Mont, Renate Pichler, Christian Rudolf, Tobias Schmidt, Rainer Schmitt, Achim Schülke, Bernd Stephan, Manfred Steffen, Marion von Stengel, Peter Weis and Santiago Ziesmer all had roles in "The Three Investigators". *He, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Dariusz Błażejewski, Achim Schülke, Don Spencer, Stan Limburg, Francisco Colmenero, Marek Robaczewski, Ron Druyan, Armando Réndiz, Jamie Thomason, Enzo Fortuny, Franz Josef Steffens, Alejandro Mayén, Víctor Ugarte, Andreas von der Meden, Holger Mahlich, Douglas Welbat, and Héctor Emmanuel Gómez have worked on "The Smurfs". *He, Albrecht Ganskopf, Konstantin Graudus, Knud Riepen, Tobias Diakow, Martin May, Achim Buch, Henning Nöhren, Tim Grobe, Benjamin Morik, Judy Winter, Henry König, Charlotte Hedwig, Margret Homeyer, Jürgen Uter, Douglas Welbat, Lutz Herkenrath, Michael Weckler, Rainer Schmitt, Robin Brosch, Achim Schülke, Marek Erhardt, Holger Mahlich, Werner Cartano, Sky du Mont, Klaus Sonnenschein, Volker Bogdan, Jörg Gillner, Manfred Steffen, Christian Brückner, Erik Schäffler, Burkhard Schmeer, Christian Rudolf, Frank Schröder, Oliver Warsitz, Peter Weis, Marie-Luise Schramm, Wilfried Herbst, Fabian Harloff, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Kotulla, Helmut Krauss, Lutz Harder, Anne Moll, Marion von Stengel, Renate Pichler, Matthias Klimsa and Eckart Dux have all worked on "Tatort". *He, Adrian Perdjon, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Celine Fontanges, Katja Brügger, Sonja Stein, Kristina von Weltzien, Tobias Schmidt, Rainer Schmitt, Holger Mahlich, Achim Buch, Erik Schäffler, Simona Pahl, Anne Moll, Robert Missler and Nils Rieke have all worked on "H2O: Just Add Water". External Link *Official website Category:Voice actors